One
by miarae
Summary: [ONEPARTER] One love. One blood. One life. You got to do what you should. So he does. GinnyDraco


**Title: **One

**Summary: **We're one, but we're not the same.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither HP nor the song "One".

**A/N: **First GinnyDraco piece I've ever done. Please be gentle ;)

* * *

He was always cruel. So unlike the others. Yet that is why I loved him. He reminded me of Tom. A Slytherin. A cold and cruel Slytherin. In my eyes he was perfect. He loved that. Oh I know, he didn't love me. I don't care. Not really. At least, I never showed that I cared. I never cried. I never backed down. I screamed back at him and fought with him. Really fought. We hit each other. Kicked while the other was down. It was an abusive relationship and exactly what we both needed. Things were never fluffy. There was never a tender moment. He used to grab my hair, force me against the wall and attack my body. I remembered shivering as he violently bit my neck. Marking me. Things were so difficult, yet so easy. There was sex. Rough sex. It made us feel alive.

_Is it getting better_

_Or do you feel the same_

_Will it make it easier on you now_

_You got someone to blame_

He always blamed someone else for what he did. For what was done to him. He blamed me, for my red hair and my body. He spat at me that it was my fault he was doing this disgusting thing. I never answered. I didn't need to. I knew that in secret he was always blaming himself. I knew that deep down he was just a scared little boy. Someone who couldn't stand up to his father and got his revenge by screwing a Mugglelover. Someone who wanted power because he never felt in control at home. I understood.

Things have changed now. He really can blame someone. Me.

_One love_

_One life_

_When it's one need_

_In the night_

I made him become a father. It is all my fault. I made him lose everything he had. Somehow. He got rid of it. I remember his cruel face as he spoke those words. I remember feeling dead inside. I remember crying. I hadn't wanted this either. It was not my fault. I remembered begging for the first time. It didn't matter.

_Well it's..._

_Too late_

_Tonight_

_To drag the past out into the light_

He couldn't tell anyone. Why he had done it. He'd rather rot in Azkaban than admit the truth to the world. In a way I guess he has done it to protect me. He knew that my world wouldn't understand. They wouldn't want to understand. I guess, in a way, he did love me.

_Have you come here for forgiveness_

_Have you come to raise the dead_

He visited me afterwards. Once. Before he was sent to Azkaban. Night had long since fallen when he came. He brought flowers. White roses. He knew I loved them, though I had never told him. He spoke words. Gentle words. Then, as if he suddenly realised what he was doing, he started blaming me again. He told me that if I hadn't seduced him (because apparently calling him names and ignoring him is seducing him) that everything would be fine. I just listened. There was nothing much I could say. I couldn't defend myself because in Draco Malfoys world I was the one to blame.

_Did I ask too much_

_More than a lot_

_You gave me nothing_

_Now it's all I got_

He took my baby. He ruined my life. The one thing he gave me was silence. Not telling anybody the truth. In a way it's nothing, yet it is everything to me.

_Love is a temple_

_Love a higher law_

_You ask me to enter_

_But then you make me crawl_

I loved him. Draco. I would never tell him. After he had done what he did...I still loved him. I couldn't tell anyone.

_And I can't be holding on_

_To what you got_

_When all you got is hurt_

He hurt me in so many ways. The final hurt wasn't so bad. I had expected it to hurt more. I had expected to feel my heart breaking, but I just felt numb. I guess you can't break what's already destroyed. My heart had stopped beating long ago. This was just the final drop.

_One love_

_One blood_

_One life_

_You got to do what you should_

He did. He thought it was something he should do, so he did. I did what I always had done. I looked at him. Tears in my eyes. One soft whispered 'please'. I didn't know what I was begging for. When he spoke those words and my dead body hit the ground, I knew. I knew that it was okay. That he had finally given me something. He was sent to Azkaban, where he was sure to die soon. He did not promise me anything, but I knew we would be together in death. Finally together. I knew, once and for all, that he loved me. That we were one.

_One...life_

_One_

**Review please!**


End file.
